1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device which can treat living tissue.
2. Background Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-174689 discloses a treatment device which can rotate an end effector relative to a distal end of a sheath by operating an operation section and can maintain a rotated state of the end effecter. The end effector of the treatment device can be opened and closed by operating the operation section. In this treatment device, an operation of opening and closing the end effector and an operation of rotating the end effector relative to the distal end of the sheath are independent of each other. Therefore, when the end effector is opened or closed, the rotated state of the end effector can be maintained.